A remote radio module (RRU: Remote Radio Unit) is a distributed network coverage mode, which allows large-capacity macrocell base stations to be placed in an available central equipment room in a centralized manner, baseband parts to be processed in a centralized manner, and radio modules in a base station to be remotely deployed as the remote radio module by using an optical fiber and to be separately placed on sites determined by means of network planning, thereby saving a large quantity of equipment rooms required in a conventional solution.
Due to the foregoing advantages of the RRU, the RRU has been widely applied. When the RRU is mounted closely to an antenna, considering bearing, wind resistance, and construction costs of a mounting iron pole, operators expect that the RRU should be as small as possible in size and weight. Therefore, a requirement for miniaturization of the RRU continues to exist. During an early phase, an RRU in the industry has relatively low output power and low overall heat consumption, performs natural heat dissipation in a case of a specific size, and relies on natural convection to dissipate heat of a radio module. As output power of an RRU module increases, heat consumption of the RRU module gradually increases, and an increasingly high requirement for heat dissipation is imposed.
In the prior art, an RRU is fastened and connected to a mounting kit, and the RRU is fastened to a mounting iron pole close to an antenna by using the mounting kit. The RRU uses an air-cooled heat dissipation manner, which is specifically as follows: a fan box is externally hung on a single RRU device, to dissipate beat for the single RRU device. The fan box provides heat dissipation for a single RRU, where the fan box that is externally hung increases a size of the single RRU, which is not helpful for the development of product miniaturization.
Therefore, how to design a communications product including an RRU and an RRU heat dissipation architecture to ensure heat dissipation of the RRU and also ensure size miniaturization of the RRU is an ongoing research topic in the industry.